Love is Sweet (Indonesian Version)
by Leenahanwoo
Summary: Di pesta dansa topeng, dia menjatuhkan pandangan pada pemuda berambut perak, dengan topeng perak dan jas hitam yang indah. Tapi mengapa dia tidak ingat bahwa ada murid di sekolah mereka dengan surai seindah itu? Dan perasaan familiar apa ini, beraromakan stroberi dan angin sepoi di musim semi? Killer bertanya-tanya ... One Piece's KilGuin fic, slightly KidLaw, Shachi, Heat & Wire


**Title : Love is Sweet (Indonesian Version)**

 **Genre : Shounen-ai, romance, cheezy (?) fluff**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Oneshot with 4.807 words**

 **Author : leenahanwoo**

 **Pairing: Killer x Penguin, a very slight Kid x Law**

 **Cast : Kid Pirates (Eustass Kid, Killer, Heat, Wire) & Heart Pirates (Trafalgar Law, Penguin, Shachi)**

 **Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don't like don't read ! OOC-ness is everywhere !**

 **Disclaimer : All One Piece casts are Eiichiro Oda-sama's. This story and OC are mine.**

* * *

Seorang pemuda menatap kosong ke arah taman penuh dengan dedaunan musim berwarna keemasan. Alunan musik yang menenangkan lamat-lamat menyapa telinga, namun dia tak mempedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Ruang dansa tempat dia berada dipenuhi oleh para pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian formal berkualitas tinggi dan para gadis dalam balutan gaun yang indah, menari dengan indah diiringi alunan musik tersebut - dan dia merasa sangat terganggu dengan semua itu.

"Pen, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Pemuda lain mendatangi si pemuda pertama. Dia berambut cokelat, berbalutkan kemeja berwarna hijau, jas abu-abu dan topeng berwarna pirus. "Semua orang berdansa, sementara kau masih di sini dan ... sendirian?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Pen itu mengernyit. "Kau tahu betul aku tidak suka berdansa, dan tidak sepertimu, Shachi, aku tidak suka menggoda gadis-gadis."

Shachi, si pemuda berambut cokelat, tertawa keras. "Oh, ayolah. Aku bahkan tidak menggoda siapapun dan para gadis itu sudah bersiap menolakku." Shachi kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pemuda lain yang sedang berjalan ke arah keduanya. Pemuda itu bertubuh tinggi, berkulit kecokelatan, dan tengah mengenakan kemeja berwarna hijau tua, jas hitam dan topeng kelabu. Ketika dia berjalan, para pemuda dan gadis menatapnya dengan lapar, terpesona akan ketampanannya. "Lagipula, Law sudah merebut perhatian semua orang di sini."

"Betapa sopannya. Apa kalian sedang menggunjingkan diriku?" Law berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan seringai menghiasi bibirnya. "Dan mengapa kalian tidak berkeliling dan mengajak para gadis cantik ini untuk berdansa?"

"Aku sudah melakukan hal itu berkali-kali," aku Shachi, "tapi sepertinya para gadis ini tidak menyukaiku dan terus saja menolak ajakanku."

"Dan aku tidak bisa berdansa. Mengapa aku harus repot-repot meminta mereka untuk berdansa denganku? Supaya mereka bisa dengan leluasa menginjak kakiku?" Penguin memutar bola mata dengan bosan.

Trafalgar Law kembali menyeringai. "Ataukah ada seseorang yang telah kau incar?"

"Law, tolong. Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu, yang terus saja menatap si rambut me ..." Penguin tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena seorang gadis mendekati ketiga pemuda itu, meminta perhatian.

"M-maaf." Gadis dengan gaun berwarna biru dan topeng berwarna merah muda itu berucap dengan nada gelisah. "Apakah aku boleh berbicara denganmu?" Matanya menatap Penguin dengan penuh kegugupan.

Shachi tersenyum lebar, dan mendorong Penguin agar sahabatnya itu bisa lebih dekat dengan si gadis. "Oh, tentu, Manis. Silakan saja."

Penguin menatap marah pada Shachi, dengan ekspresi apa-yang-kau-lakukan-dasar-sialan. Untungnya, si gadis sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu dan tetap menunggu dengan sabar. Penguin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan membiarkannya berbicara.

"Baiklah." Penguin menyahut seadanya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala dan bertopeng jingga menyorongkan sebuah gelas berisi minuman jeruk kepada pemuda tinggi yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Minuman macam apa ini?" Dia berteriak.

Kedua pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari si pemuda pertama terkikik geli. Salah seorang dari mereka yang memakai jas dan topeng berwarna keemasan mencoba mencicipi sisa dari minuman jeruk itu, dan kemudian mengernyit penuh penyesalan. "Rasanya seperti minuman yang tersimpan di gudang bertahun-tahun lamanya." Dia berkomentar sebelum akhirnya meletakkan gelas tersebut ke pinggir jendela.

"Hentikan, Wire. Jangan minum minuman itu lagi. Dan Kid, berhenti menjulurkan lidah, itu menjijikkan." Pemuda berambut pirang panjang di hadapan mereka menghela nafas sebal. Hampir semua orang memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan – kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para gadis yang menatap Kid dengan penuh kekaguman, sementara yang lain menatap mereka dengan pandangan heran, terutama ketika Kid tak kunjung berhenti menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kid, si pemuda bersurai merah, hanya mendengus dan berusaha menahan amarah kepada minumannya yang terbuang sia-sia. "Si pelayan bar berusaha meracuni semua orang di pesta ini. Dan aku betul-betul merindukan jus buah milikku. Killer, tidak bisakah aku kembali ke kamar sekarang?"

"Kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk kembali sebelum pesta dansa berakhir," jawab si pemuda berambut pirang, Killer.

"Pesta sialan. Aku benci pesta dansa. Begitu juga dengan sepatu licin ini. Aku hampir terpeleset dua kali."

Killer kembali menghela nafas dan mengabaikan keluhan yang Kid ucapkan – Kid selalu mengeluh tentang apapun padanya, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu merasa sebal sendiri. Si pemuda berambut pirang kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruang pesta dansa. Pesta dansa topeng merupakan tradisi yang diselenggarakan setiap tahun oleh sekolah asrama tempat mereka menimba ilmu. Acara ini selalu membosankan, tak terdaftar di dalam program belajar mengajar yang dibuat oleh sekolah, dan bahkan tak berpengaruh pada nilai akhir maupun hasil kelulusan mereka kelak. Pesta ini hanyalah semua tradisi yang telah dilakukan secara turun temurun demi menghormati sang pendiri sekolah, yang amat mencintai pesta dansa topeng.

Selagi Killer mengamati keadaan sekitarnya – tanpa melewatkan pandangan untuk mengawasi tingkah laku Kid –, dia menyadari bahwa orang-orang yang berdansa hanya memenuhi bagian tengah dari ruang pesta itu sendiri, sementara yang tak berniat untuk berdansa memenuhi bar yang tersedia (betul-betul bar yang membosankan, karena sekolah mereka merupakan sekolah yang terkenal dan berkelas, maka tak ada satupun murid yang diperbolehkan mabuk!), atau sekadar berdiri di sudut-sudut ruangan dan di sekitar jendela tinggi dan besar. Teman Kid dan Killer lainnya yang tinggi menjulang, Heat dan Wire, sama sekali tak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan terus mengobrol tentang teori asal muasal minuman jeruk yang menjijikkan itu.

"Aku mau mendatangi bar itu lagi. Kuharap mereka memiliki minuman lain yang lebih normal, jus atau apalah," putus Kid. "Bibirku kering sekali."

"Ayo kutemani." Wire memutuskan obrolan dengan Heat dan mengikuti langkah Kid. "Aku penasaran apakah bar itu memiliki minuman lain selain minuman aneh itu." Kid mengangguk dan kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju bar tersebut.

Killer menghela nafas lega. Terkadang dia merasa terlalu lelah karena harus 'mengasuh' Kid yang keras kepala dan manja. Namun dia tak bisa memungkiri fakta bahwa dia dan Kid tumbuh besar bersama-sama, dan Killer merasa memiliki tanggung jawab tak tertulis untuk selalu menjaga si pemuda berambut merah agar tak membuat kekacauan.

Killer kemudian mengalihkan pandang kepada Heat, tanpa berniat untuk memulai suatu percakapan. Pada dasarnya Heat adalah pemuda yang pendiam dan tenang – kecuali jika dia sedang bersama Wire, Heat pasti akan berubah menjadi periang dalam sekejab –, dan Killer tak tahu hal apa yang baik untuk diperbincangkan dengan pemuda berambut biru itu. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap berdiam dan kembali mengamati orang-orang, hingga pandangannya jatuh kepada seorang murid berambut keperakan, yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela yang tinggi.

Pemuda itu hanya berdiri di sana, menatap ke luar ruangan tanpa minat melalui jendela di hadapannya. Topeng berwarna perak yang dia pakai sangat sesuai dengan rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan, dan Killer juga bisa melihat kulitnya yang putih dan memberikan kontras yang sempurna dengan kemeja hitam dan jas abu-abu yang sedang dia kenakan. Sesaat, Killer merasa pernah mengenal pemuda itu sebelumnya, namun dia tak mampu mengingat di mana dia pernah melihatnya. Bahkan rasanya dia tak pernah ingat bahwa ada seorang murid yang memiliki rambut keperakan seindah itu di sekolah mereka. Ataukah hanya dia yang lupa?

Seorang pemuda lain mendekat si pemuda berambut perak, seseorang dengan rambut kecokelatan, kemeja hijau dan jas hitam. Tak lama berselang, Trafalgar Law – si jenius di kelas yang sama dengan Killer – ikut bergabung dalam kelompok itu. _Jadi dia adalah teman Trafalgar_? pikirnya. Killer bisa merasakan sebersit memori mulai muncul di ingatannya. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan angin sepoi di musim semi. Namun pikirannya yang berkelana dipaksa kembali menghadapi realita ketika dia menyadari bahwa seorang gadis telah lancang mendekati si pemuda berambut perak, dengan wajah merona dan sikap malu-malu, berusaha menarik perhatian.

Killer tak berkutik. Dia tahu persis bahwa si gadis pastilah mengajak pemuda bersurai indah itu untuk berdansa, dan bahkan mungkin pula memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya berkencan. Seharusnya Killer tak perlu merasa terganggu akan hal itu, namun dia bisa merasakan bahwa emosinya meningkat. Kata 'cemburu' pun hinggap di pikiran tanpa alasan yang jelas. Untuk apa dia merasa cemburu? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pemuda ini, dan Killer bahkan bukan kekasihnya!

Killer pun memalingkan wajah, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan mencari keberadaan Kid dan Wire. Tanpa kesulitan matanya yang awas berhasil menemukan keduanya, yang tampak sedang berjalan dengan segelas minuman berwarna keunguan di tangan – dan Killer bisa mendengar Heat bergumam, "Minuman aneh lagi?" –, tapi si pemuda pirang tak menjawab apa-apa. Pikirannya tengah bergejolak, hingga mengabaikan hal tak berguna semacam minuman aneh lain yang tersedia di bar itu. Lagi-lagi, Kid yang tak terbiasa menggunakan sepatu pantofel hampir saja terpeleset ketika berjalan. Killer berharap dengan mengawasi Kid dan Wire, perhatiannya akan mampu teralihkan, namun keduanya tanpa sadar berjalan di jalur terdekat dengan si pemuda berambut keperakan dan gadis kurang ajar itu berada. Sial sekali, sekarang Killer bisa melihat mereka dalam satu tempat yang sama, dan matanya kembali menatap si pemuda misterius.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Nona. Aku tidak bisa berdansa." Killer bisa mendengar si pemuda sedang berusaha menolak ajakan si gadis. "Kau bisa mencari orang lain untuk menjadi pasangan dansamu."

"Ayolah." Gadis itu tetap bertahan. "Aku yakin dansamu tidak buruk. Dan aku benar-benar ingin mencoba berdansa denganmu."

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, Nona. Aku tidak bisa berdansa." Dia tampak gugup, tak mampu melawan kehendak si gadis keras kepala.

Suara debuman keras diikuti dengan lengkingan yang memekikkan telinga pun terdengar hingga ke udara.

Teriakan lain mengikuti setelahnya, dan Killer tidak percaya pada pandangannya ketika menyadari apa yang menyebabkan keributan itu – Kid benar-benar terpeleset oleh sepatu bodohnya dan terjatuh tepat di atas si gadis. Minuman yang dipegang Kid pun tumpah dan membasahi lantai marmer serta gaun yang dikenakan gadis itu. Si pemuda berambut perak amat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, sementara yang lain hanya menatap kejadian itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa, tampak keterkejutan tergambar jelas di wajah mereka. Wire yang masih setia memegang erat minuman miliknya sebetulnya ingin sekali menolong, namun dia tak yakin tindakan apa yang harus dia lakukan – menolong Kid? Atau gadis itu? Dengan segera Killer berlari ke arah mereka dan membantu Kid untuk berdiri. Wire pun memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan si gadis yang terkapar di lantai. Killer sudah datang, Kid akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Killer pada Kid.

"Aku benci sepatu ini. Singkirkan ini dariku." Kid menggerutu karena sakit yang dia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Dan membiarkanmu mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan berjalan tanpa alas kaki di pesta dansa sekolah? Tidak, Kid. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi." Killer bisa menduga Kid mengerucutkan bibir sebal ketika sedang menggerutu sembari membersihkan pakaiannya yang juga terkena tumpahan minuman. Dia pun beralih kepada Wire yang sedang memeriksa keadaan si gadis. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia pingsan," jawabnya pelan.

"Tentu saja. Seekor badak besar baru saja jatuh menimpanya," celetuk Law sarkastik, sembari ikut memeriksa gadis itu. Untunglah, Kid sedang sibuk membersihkan jasnya dibantu oleh Heat, sehingga tak memperhatikan ucapan sarkas dari si tampan berambut kelam. "Dan tidak ada luka, hanya pingsan. Paling tidak nyawanya tak sampai melayang."

Seharusnya Killer terkikik geli mendengar sarkasme yang terlontar, seperti yang dilakukan si pemuda berambut cokelat di samping Trafalgar, namun dia merasa tak pantas untuk menertawakan kondisi menyedihkan yang dialami gadis itu. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut perak dan berkata, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kelihatannya dia masih terlalu syok untuk menjawab, tapi paling tidak sebuah anggukan dari pemuda itu cukup untuk menjadi jawaban.

"Wire, bawa gadis ini ke klinik kesehatan, dan pastikan dia dirawat dengan baik." Wire mengangguk. Dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat si gadis dan membawanya ke klinik seperti yang diperintahkan Killer.

"Terima kasih, Trafalgar, paling tidak kita bisa memastikan bahwa gadis itu tidak akan apa-apa," lanjut Killer, dan Law hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban.

Sekali lagi Killer menatap pemuda berambut keperakan yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Dan kali ini, dia bisa melihat warna biru safir yang menghiasi poni pemuda itu, memberikan kontras pada warna keperakan pada rambutnya secara keseluruhan. Warna biru safir yang kuat, sangat cocok dengan iris matanya yang kebiruan.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak apa?" Sekali lagi Killer bertanya, sebuah alasan agar dia dapat kembali mendengar suara indah pemuda itu.

Dengan ragu-ragu dia menjawab, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Killer sekarang cukup yakin bahwa dia pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya. Suara yang mengingatkannya pada perpustakaan sekolah mereka. Tapi apa hubungan antara keduanya? Kembali Killer dipusingkan oleh hal itu. Ingatannya masih tampak samar ketika dia mendengar Law mulai memojokkan Kid.

"Gadis itu beruntung, Eustass-ya. Dengan tulang-tulangmu yang besar itu, kau bisa saja membuatnya lumpuh seketika."

"Aku dengar itu. Salahkan sepatu sialanku. Dan bukan salahku jika gadis itu berada di dekatku ketika aku sedang berjalan." Kid mengernyit sebal mendengar cercaan itu.

"Kalau begitu berjalanlah tanpa sepatu."

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika _aku_ diizinkan untuk melakukannya. Tapi Killer menyuruhku untuk bersabar hingga pesta menyebalkan ini selesai dan aku bisa mendapatkan kembali sepatu kesayanganku."

Law kembali mendengus. "Kau membiarkan dia mengaturmu? Dia itu pengasuhmu atau apa?"

Wajah Kid memerah karena emosi. Dia hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Law, jika saja Heat tidak menahannya.

Killer bisa melihat keceriaan pada ucapan sarkastik yang dilontarkan oleh Law. Dia telah mengetahui bahwa Law menyukai Kid sejak lama, sayangnya Kid terlalu acuh terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya dan tak peduli apakah mereka menyukainya atau tidak. Dan Law, dia tak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk bergabung di dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka. Dia bisa menduga bahwa ini adalah harapan Law satu-satunya untuk mulai mendekati Kid dan membuat Kid menyadari kehadirannya.

Si pemuda berambut kecokelatan yang sedari tadi berusaha menutup mulut dengan tangan, akhirnya tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya melihat pertengkaran antara Law dan Kid, dan berakhir dengan kikik geli.

Killer memijat pangkal hidung dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk penuh frustrasi, namun dia juga masih melirik bagaimana si pemuda berambut keperakan itu mendengus kecil, mencoba menahan kekehannya. Killer merasa itu sangat imut, dan dia pun menyadari bahwa teman-teman Law telah mengetahui perasaan Law yang sebenarnya terhadap Kid. Dia pun tersenyum lembut, dan perasaan mendesak untuk berbicara secara pribadi dengan pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Si pemuda pirang melihat Kid dan Law masih saja meneruskan perkelahian bodoh mereka. ' _Kesempatan emas_ ,' pikirnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, dia menarik pergelangan tangan si pemuda berambut keperakan dan berjalan menjauhi tempat mereka berada. Ketika pemuda itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, Killer memberikan tanda padanya untuk tetap diam dan bergumam pelan, "Kita perlu bicara."

.

.

Penguin tidak dapat mengerti mengapa pemuda berambut pirang ini menariknya pergi dari ruang pesta. Mereka melewati pintu keluar, menaiki tangga (Penguin tak pernah tahu jika bangunan ini berlantai dua, karena ruang pesta dilaksanakan di gedung yang jarang dipakai oleh umum), dan sekarang mereka sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan beberapa pintu dari ruangan yang baginya sama sekali asing. Tiba-tiba saja, dia terkena serangan panik.

"Hei, hei, tunggu. Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku ke mana?" sahut Penguin pada akhirnya.

Killer menoleh dan tersenyum lembut. Topeng berwarna biru safir dan keemasan yang dia pakai tampak berkilau di tengah pencahayaan koridor yang redup, dan Penguin sampai harus menyipitkan mata karenanya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Secara pribadi, jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Mengapa tiba-tiba …?" Dia tentulah merasa takut berada di tempat sepi bersama dengan seseorang yang asing. Ya, bukannya Penguin betul-betul tak mengetahui bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah sahabat karib Eustass Kid, tapi hanya itu saja yang dia ketahui mengenai dirinya.

"Karena aku ingin memastikan hal yang membuatku ragu."

"Apa-apaan …"

Lagi-lagi Penguin harus menelan kembali kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan karena pemuda itu membuka pintu salah satu ruangan, membawanya masuk, menutup kembali pintu serta menguncinya dalam diam. Ruangan itu besar dan lebar, dengan lantai kayu dan cermin yang menutup hampir keseluruhan dindingnya. Berbeda dengan koridor yang redup, pencahayaan di ruangan ini sangat baik, sangat terang hingga tak ada satu bagian pun yang terlewatkan untuk disinari.

"Ini adalah studio yang biasa digunakan oleh klub tari untuk berlatih. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang datang ke tempat ini, karena semua anggotanya sedang berdansa di lantai bawah."

Penguin masih memandangi ruangan itu dengan tatapan kagum. Dia tak pernah datang ke gedung ini kecuali untuk menghadiri pesta dansa, jadi dia tak pernah tahu bahwa tempat ini pun digunakan untuk aktivitas klub. Dia jadi menduga-duga apakah Killer adalah bagian dari klub tari yang dia maksud.

"Aku bergabung di klub sains, bersama dengan Law dan temanku yang lain. Maaf jika aku tak tahu tentang klub lain ataupun di mana mereka melakukan kegiatan," aku Penguin.

Killer kembali tersenyum ketika Penguin berbicara, dan pemuda berambut keperakan itu merasa heran mengapa pemuda pirang ini sering sekali tersenyum padanya.

"Sesungguhnya, aku melihatmu menolak ajakan gadis itu untuk berdansa. Mengapa?" Dia berusaha memulai pembicaraan dengannya.

Penguin mengernyit. Apakah ini sesuatu yang perlu dia diskusikan dengan seseorang yang tak dia kenal? Oh baiklah, tak ada salahnya berbagi. "Aku _tak bisa_ berdansa. Gadis itu sangat keras kepala dan terus saja memaksaku berdansa. Padahal aku sudah menolak, tetapi dia tak peduli. Tentu saja aku tahu diri untuk tidak membuat kami berdua malu jika aku menerima ajakannya dan pada akhirnya kami hanya akan menjadi bahan ejekan karena kebodohanku."

Killer hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, sementara Penguin merasa sangat canggung berada bersama seseorang yang dia tak betul-betul kenal. Betul jika Penguin mengetahui sedikit mengenai Killer, bahwa Killer adalah sahabat terdekat Eustass Kid (tentu saja tak ada topeng yang bisa menyembunyikan rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan menarik perhatian), tapi selain dari fakta ini, Penguin _tak tahu_ apa-apa tentang sosok seorang Killer. Jadi dia benar-benar terkunci di dalam ruangan ini bersama seseorang yang sangat asing baginya, dan hal ini sudah cukup untuk menariknya kembali ke alam sadar dan berpikir secara logis.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu mengapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini, tapi jika tak ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan, sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini." Penguin kembali berucap dengan nada yang lebih tegas.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Killer berkomentar. "Ataukah hanya aku yang tak pernah melihat murid di sekolah ini dengan penampilan yang sama sepertimu?"

"Lalu?" Penguin dapat merasakan kekhawatirannya meningkat. "Ada sekitar seribu murid yang bersekolah di sini. Apa betul kau bisa mengingat semuanya? Yang jelas aku adalah murid di sekolah ini, yang tidak bisa kau ingat."

"Kalau begitu siapa namamu?"

"Mengapa kau sangat tertarik untuk mengenalku?" Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti apa tujuan pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini yang sesungguhnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak betul-betul mengenalmu, dan aku menolak untuk memberitahukan namaku."

"Benar-benar keras kepala." Killer mendesah sambil bersedekap.

Penguin membuang muka untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari Killer lebih jauh. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara musik yang lamat-lamat memenuhi ruangan itu. Musik itu berasal dari ruang pesta di lantai bawah, dan pemuda bersurai keperakan itu bisa menebak lagu yang tengah dimainkan. 'Love is Sweet' judulnya, dan lagu itu adalah salah satu lagu kesukaannya. Pesta dansa topeng yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolah asrama mereka tidak pernah memutar musik klasik. Yang dijadikan musik pengiring dansa selalu dipilih dari musik-musik _ballad_ yang populer, sehingga para murid tak akan merasa bosan. Tanpa sadar Penguin tersenyum dan menggumamkan nada yang begitu dia sukai. Lagunya memang memakai bahasa yang berbeda, sehingga dia tak pernah berhasil menghapalkan liriknya, terutama di bagian _rap_.

"Kau tahu lagu ini?" tanya Killer dengan ekspresi kaget tergambar di wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar seperti tersengat listrik.

"Y-ya …," Penguin tampak bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Killer yang cukup mengejutkan, "... mengapa? Walaupun ini bukan lagu populer yang baru dirilis, tapi ini adalah lagu kesukaanku."

Butuh waktu lima detik sebelum Killer tertawa. Suara tawanya amat merdu, namun Penguin tetap saja mengernyit keheranan karena tawa yang tiba-tiba menguar.

"Jadi … pfftt … kau ini …." Killer mencoba untuk berbicara, namun tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Killer terkekeh sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya. Penguin hanya bisa menatapnya yang berusaha menahan tawa, atau luapan perasaannya. Penguin pun ikut tersenyum, entah mengapa. Dia pernah membaca fakta bahwa tawa itu menular, dan sekarang dia telah membuktikannya sendiri.

Tepat setelah tawanya mereda, Killer kembali berbicara dengan nada rendah yang manis, tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Penguin. "Kurasa aku tahu siapa dirimu. Tapi, hanya sekadar untuk membuktikan apakah tebakanku benar atau tidak …," dia mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat, menggenggam sebelah tangan Penguin kemudian mengecup punggung tangan pemuda itu dengan lembut, "... maukah kau berdansa denganku, diiringi lagu ini?"

Penguin bisa merasakan saat ini wajahnya pastilah telah merona sempurna. Dia sangat ingin menarik tangannya dan menolak tawaran itu, tapi pada akhirnya dia tak melakukan hal itu dan hanya menjawab singkat, "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa berdansa."

Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Penguin lebih erat, dan tangan lainnya menangkup pinggulnya, bersiap dalam posisi berdansa. "Aku akan mengajarimu. Berdansa itu mudah."

Killer mengambil langkah pertama, namun Penguin masih terlalu gugup hingga hampir menginjak kaki Killer. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu pun kembali terkekeh.

"Dengarkan alunan musiknya, dan biarkan aku yang membimbing langkahmu. Kau tidak akan bisa berdansa jika tak mematuhi dua hal ini."

Penguin pun mengangguk dan mengikuti instruksi itu, membiarkan si pemuda pirang mengambil alih. Dari posisi ini, dia dapat melihat Killer dengan lebih jelas. Pemuda itu sangat tinggi, dengan senyuman semanis madu dan kedua iris berwarna biru yang khas, sangat sesuai dengan topeng di wajahnya yang berwarna biru safir. Rambut pirangnya memanjang dan tampak berkilau, dan Penguin pun jadi berpikir-pikir bagaimana dia dapat merawat rambut itu tanpa kesulitan ketika mengeringkannya. Killer mengenakan jas berwarna hitam, dengan sebuah jubah tersampir di bahunya – dan Penguin pun menyadari bahwa Kid, Killer dan kedua teman-temannya yang lain pun memakai jas berjubah. Tak lupa pula Penguin memperhatikan bahwa pemuda pirang itu juga mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah marun di balik jasnya. Dan Penguin bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas hanya karena pikirannya berkata bahwa Killer tampak sangat tampan dalam balutan jas.

"Dansamu semakin baik," komentar Killer. Mereka mulai berdansa di akhir _reff_ pertama, dan mereka sekarang telah mencapai _reff_ kedua. "Aku kira bukan kau yang tak bisa berdansa. Kau hanya butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan pasangan dansamu."

"Te-terima kasih." Penguin bisa merasakan pipinya semakin merona.

Killer menari dengan gerakan yang halus, memudahkan Penguin untuk belajar dan mengikutinya dengan mudah. Penguin tak pernah tahu mengapa dia tidak pernah bisa menyelaraskan langkah tanpa menginjak kaki dari pasangan dansanya, namun hal itu tampaknya tak berlaku ketika dia berdansa dengan Killer. Apakah ini sebuah kemajuan yang baik bagi kemampuannya untuk berdansa, ataukah memang Killer sangat berbakat untuk membimbing dirinya, dia masih tak bisa mengerti.

"Hei, apakah aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" Killer kembali berucap.

"Jika pertanyaanmu bersifat sangat pribadi, aku tidak akan menjawab." Penguin bersikeras.

"Aku tidak berjanji apakah pertanyaanku ini bersifat pribadi atau tidak bagimu. Tapi kau boleh menolak untuk menjawab jika kau merasa tak nyaman."

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu berpikir sejenak, dan memutuskan untuk memberikan Killer kesempatan. "Baiklah, silakan."

"Apa makanan atau minuman kesukaanmu?"

 _Sebuah pertanyaan yang janggal_?

"Apakah itu penting bagimu?"

"Ya, boleh dikatakan instingku berkata bahwa aku harus menanyakan hal ini padamu, dan aku percaya aku bisa menghilangkan keraguan yang kurasakan dengan mengetahui apa yang paling kau sukai."

Penguin pernah membaca sebuah artikel bahwa kepribadian dapat dibedakan berdasarkan golongan darah, dan dia jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Killer bergolongan darah B atau AB? Karena dia benar-benar pribadi yang aneh (menurut Penguin).

Melihat Penguin yang terdiam dan tak kunjung memberikan jawaban, Killer kembali menyahut, "Seperti yang kukatakan, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya jika …"

"Es krim stroberi." Dia memotong kata-kata yang hendak Killer ucapkan. "Walaupun … pertanyaanmu itu mencurigakan sekali."

"Tapi kau tetap menjawabnya?"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan yang bersifat sangat pribadi."

Lagi, Killer tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban dari Penguin. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila, namun dia tak tahu apakah ini disebabkan oleh bagian _rap_ dari lagunya sedang mengalun, ataukah karena senyum Killer terlalu indah untuk ditolak.

"Sebetulnya aku sudah mencoba menebak-nebak jawaban dari keraguan yang terus hinggap di kepalaku, dan sepertinya tebakan itu tepat. Kau memang harum seperti stroberi segar dan angin sepoi di musim semi. Persis seperti yang kuingat."

Penguin membelalakkan mata ketika mendengar hal itu. "Kau … apa?"

"Aku ingat siapa dirimu, walaupun aku masih belum tahu nama aslimu." Killer kembali berkata. "Tentu saja, pakaianmu sehari-hari benar-benar berbeda dengan setelan yang sedang kau pakai sekarang, tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa murid yang kulihat di sudut perpustakaan kala itu adalah dirimu."

Penguin menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dia yakin betul bahwa tak ada satu pun orang yang bisa membandingkan seorang pemuda berambut keperakan berponi biru safir yang memakai kemeja hitam dan jas abu-abu yang indah di pesta dansa sekolah, dengan seorang murid yang memakai topi hampir menutupi seluruh kepala, berpakaian biasa dan menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu luangnya di perpustakaan sekolah. Itu pula yang menjadi alasan mengapa dia berani melepaskan topinya selama pesta dansa berlangsung, karena dia yakin tak ada seorang pun di sekolah ini – kecuali Shachi dan Law – yang akan menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi Killer, seseorang yang baru saja berdansa dengannya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit, dapat menebak siapa dirinya hanya karena dia pernah melihat dirinya di sudut perpustakaan?

"Bagaimana … kau bisa tahu? Itu mustahil. Kau pasti berbohong." Penguin memungkiri fakta bahwa Killer mungkin mengenal dirinya lebih dari yang dia bayangkan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak berbohong. Aku yakin betul kau adalah orang yang sama. Jadi untuk apa aku berbohong?" Killer menatap kedua mata Penguin yang bersinar kecokelatan dari balik topeng peraknya. "Ataukah bukan? Apakah tebakanku salah?"

"Bukan, kau bukan salah menebak. Hanya saja …," Penguin menggelengkan kepala, masih tak mengerti, "… bagaimana? Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau tahu bahwa murid yang kau lihat waktu itu adalah aku?"

"Karena kau memiliki harum yang sama." Killer tersenyum lagi. "Aroma stroberi segar yang sama, aroma angin sepoi yang sama seperti yang kuingat di musim semi itu."

"Hanya aroma?"

"Dan kau menyanyikan lagu yang sama. Love is Sweet telah menjadi lagu kesukaanku sejak aku mendengarmu menggumamkan lagu itu di perpustakaan sekolah."

Penguin tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini benar-benar orang yang aneh, tapi itu tidak buruk. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan rasa hangat menyelimuti dada.

"Jadi, apakah sekarang aku boleh mengetahui namamu?" Dansa mereka akan segera berakhir setelah _reff_ terakhir, dan Killer masih ingin mengetahui nama aslinya.

"Jika … kau mengetahui hari ulang tahunku, apakah kau bisa menebak namaku?" tanyanya balik dengan malu-malu.

"Hari ulang tahunmu berhubungan erat dengan nama aslimu?"

Penguin mengangguk. "Ulang tahunku 25 April."

Senyum Killer terkembang setelah mengetahui fakta baru itu. Dia kemudian bergerak semakin dekat, dan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja. Penguin menutup mata cokelat terangnya tanpa sadar, antara takut-takut dan gelisah. Namun Killer tak melakukan apa-apa selain mengecup pelan pipinya yang merona.

"Jadi …," Killer kembali berbicara, "… namamu Penguin."

Killer menebak namanya dengan benar, tepat ketika _reff_ terakhir selesai mengalun. Penguin merasakan hatinya menghangat ketika Killer mengucapkan namanya dengan nada yang begitu lembut dan manis, sebelum akhirnya dia memberikan ciuman di pipi Killer sebagai balasan.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

Hari itu cukup cerah di antara hari-hari musim semi lainnya. Semester baru telah dimulai beberapa minggu yang lalu, namun rasanya baru berjalan beberapa hari saja. Dia berjalan menuju perpustakaan; tempat yang jarang sekali dia datangi, namun dia harus mencari beberapa referensi lain untuk menyelesaikan tugas pelajaran sejarah. Lagipula, klub tari yang kadang-kadang dia ikuti tidak memiliki jadwal pertemuan yang tetap seperti klub-klub lainnya, jadi dia bisa mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa terganggu oleh kegiatan klub atau semacamnya.

Dan di sinilah dia berada, menjelajahi rak tempat buku-buku sejarah disimpan. Di balik rak ini adalah rak untuk buku-buku sains, lebih tepatnya pelajaran kimia, yang merupakan rak terakhir di sudut perpustakaan. Dia kemudian mengambil beberapa buku, dan memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya di bangku dekat jendela. Namun dia tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah karena melihat seorang murid lain yang sedang duduk sendirian di bangku yang dia incar.

Murid itu sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal di atas meja. Dia tampaknya sangat fokus dengan buku di hadapannya, hingga tak menyadari keadaan sekeliling dan terus saja membaca. Cahaya mentari memancar melalui kaca jendela, menyinari dirinya dengan sinar yang lembut. Topi yang dia pakai menutupi hampir seluruh bagian kepala dan wajahnya, namun itu tak membuat dirinya berhenti menatap si murid lebih lama.

Dia juga bisa mendengar murid itu menggumamkan nada-nada yang khas; nada yang manis dari lagu yang baru saja dirilis satu bulan yang lalu. Killer ingat dia telah membeli album dari lagu tersebut, tetapi dia belum sempat menghafal seluruh lagu di daftarnya. Dia tengah berusaha mengingat-ingat judul dari lagu itu ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati tempatnya berada. Tanpa sadar, dia melangkah mundur dan bersembunyi di balik rak buku sejarah. Seorang murid lain dengan topi hijau dan rambut kecokelatan mendekati murid di bangku dan mulai berbicara tanpa putus-putus.

"Pen, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini? Kita harus pergi ke klub sains secepatnya. Para senior itu akan marah jika kita sampai terlambat. Kau mau kita dihukum? Aku tidak mau membersihkan toilet lagi, itu menjijikkan."

"Shachi, bisakah kau sedikit lebih tenang? Kita sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan sekarang." Sembari menahan amarah, murid pertama itu hanya menghela nafas dan menutup buku yang dia baca. Kemudian dia berdiri, membereskan tas punggung miliknya dan berjalan mengikuti si murid kedua.

Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar ketika kedua murid itu berjalan melewati rak tempat dia bersembunyi. Dia pun menghirup perpaduan aroma angin sepoi di musim semi dan aroma stroberi segar dari murid pertama. Tapi itu bukan aroma yang buruk; sebaliknya, dia merasa jatuh hati pada aroma itu dan kembali menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Setelah kedua murid itu keluar dari perpustakaan, dia tersenyum lembut.

"Benar-benar aroma yang menarik."

.

 _Catatan: 25 April adalah hari Penguin sedunia._


End file.
